1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a valve stem with a tire pressure detector, and more particularly to a valve stem with an adjustable tire pressure detector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Car electronics, such as antilock brake system (ABS), electronic brake distribution (EBD), Electronic Power Steering (EPS), central control system, electric panel, electronic antislip control box, tire pressure detecting system (TPMS) or the like, have far improvement recently because people care about driving safety more and more nowadays. Wherein, the tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS) is applied for monitoring air pressure inside tires of a vehicle and aware a driver when abnormal air pressure occurs.
To improve adjustability of a tire pressure detector on a valve stem, the valve stem normally has a valve stem body, a fixing nut and a fastener, where the valve stem body has a domical end. When assembling, a serviceman has to remove a tire from a rim first, then the valve stem body is mounted securely on the rim with the fixing nut. Thereby, the tire pressure detector is capable of being mounted on the domical end of the valve stem body with the fastener after a position of the tire pressure detector on the domical end is adjusted.
However, too many components are needed for the conventional valve stem, this not only takes a lots of time to install the tire pressure detector and the valve stem on the rim, but also increases costs of maintenance of the tire pressure detector.
The present invention provides a valve stem with adjustable tire pressure detector to obviate or mitigate the shortcoming of the conventional valve stem with the tire pressure detector.